


Breakout

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The reader discovers a pimple, and becomes very self-conscious. But, Dean still thinks she's beautiful.





	Breakout

You rubbed your cheek with your hand as you rolled over onto your side. A gasp left your lips the moment the back of your hand grazed your chin. “Ouch,” you whispered. Your finger investigated the source of the aching. The pad of your index finger landed on a small, round bump. Shit. A pimple.  
You brushed your hand up your face to your forehead. “Ow,” you moaned as you hit another sore spot, realizing that there were two more bumps along your hairline. “Ugh.”  
“What’s wrong?” Dean mumbled as he rolled over. He pulled you back against his chest before leaning down to kiss your bare shoulder.  
You lowered your head as you attempted to roll out of bed. “Nothing. I’ve just gotta—“  
“Hey, hey, now. Where’s the fire? You never get out of bed right way.” Dean’s hand smoothed over your hip, gently stopping you. He gripped the exposed skin there, forcing a breath to shoot out of you. “We don’t have anywhere to be.”  
“I need to pee,” you lied. There was no way you were going to let him see your face like this. You dipped your face deeper into the pillow, causing your other cheek to throb where there must have been yet another zit.  
“Babe, you peed an hour and a half ago. I heard you get up.” His hand moved up to your shoulder, gently pulled you back. You struggled with much of your strength to keep from facing him. “Y/N, what’s wrong?” He leaned over to get a look at you.  
“I’m just having a problem this morning.” Well, that was one way to put it.  
Dean kissed your shoulder again. “What do you mean?” You sighed, finally gaining the courage to turn and face him.  
“See?” you asked, facing him so that the threads of light coming through the motel window illuminated your face.  
Dean just stared at you, obviously confused. “That you’re beautiful? How is that a problem?” You couldn’t help but smile.  
“No, Dean. Look.” You pointed at the pimples you could feel, almost sure that there were more. “I’ve broken out. I shouldn’t have washed my face with that cheap motel shampoo last night.”  
Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Do you really think those bother me?” He kissed your cheek. “I just hope they don’t hurt.”  
“They don’t bother you?” You were shocked. By they way the felt, they probably looked worse. You knew you probably looked like a pepperoni pizza.  
Dean gently urged you to turn around so you were facing him. Then, he leaned in, pressing his soft lips to yours. “Not at all.” Dean whispered as he pulled away. “It happens to the best of us. Hell, I had a monster on my face last week.”  
You cocked your head to the side. “Where? I don’t remember that.” The fucker had flawless skin. You surely would have noticed if he had a blemish.  
“Right here.” He pointed to the small spot there his jawline met his neck. “It hurt like a motherfucker. Took almost three days to get any smaller. I’m surprised you didn’t see it.” The two of you laughed together as you leaned in against his chest. He held you for a little while, stroking your hair and pecking kisses on top of your head. He slowly kissed his way down to your neck, sucking and nibbling just enough to earn him a sigh from you.  
“You don’t know how beautiful you are, Y/N,” he whispered against your skin. Your stomach fluttered at his words. Then, you sucked in a harsh breath as his bare erection grazed against your leg.  
“Dean,” you choked as an immediate shock of arousal coursed through you. He smiled against your shoulder before leaning you backwards, flat against the bed. His lips skated over your chest, then latched onto one of your nipples. “Oh,” you hissed as Dean ruthlessly sucked and licked at the sensitive nub. His warm tongue swirled and flicked over your flesh, causing the warm burn in your core to intensify.  
“Mmm,” his mouth vibrated against your skin.  
“Please, Dean,” you begged, bucking your hips against the sheets. “Please, touch me.” Dean smirked and ran his teeth over your stiffened peak. His hand slid over your mound. “Oh, god, yes,” you mewled as his middle finger found your clit, quickly tracing circles as his lips lifted from your nipple.  
“Oh, sensitive are we?” Dean teased as he repositioned himself over you. He slowly kissed his way down your stomach to your pussy. Keeping his finger on your clit, he grazed his lips over your warm flesh, navigating down to your hole. “You’re so stunning like this,” Dean murmured from between your legs. “Writhing, legs spread wide for me.” He slid his free hand up the inside of your thigh, gripping the soft skin as his arm fully extended.  
“Fuck, Dean,” you moaned, arching your back even further against the mattress.  
Dean smirked against your skin just before slipping his tongue into your entrance. He flicked and curled his tongue as you wiggled under him.  
“Mmm,” he moaned. He lifted his head for a moment. You bit you lip as you studied his face. Your slick glistened on his chin as he smirked up at you. Then, without a word, he lifted his finger from your clit, moving it to your entrance. He slipped two fingers inside you, curling and scissoring them in a steady rhythm.  
“Don’t stop, Dean. Please. I’m so close.” And you were. Your lower stomach tensed and burned with every movement, threatening to release at any moment. “Please.”  
Dean grinned down at you. “Let go, Y/N.” He leaned in, hovering his lips over your ear. “Come for me.”  
That did it. Your body shook as the small thread in you snapped, causing your skin to tingle. “Dean!” you screamed as each wave crashed against you.  
Once you came down from your blissful cloud, you snapped your gaze up to Dean. He wasted no time lining himself up with your entrance, slipping the very tip of his cock inside you. Then, he leaned in and brushed his lips against yours.  
“I love you, Y/N,” he whispered, then sank himself deep into you. Your heart fluttered as you let out a long hiss. Your walls burned and stretched around his impressive size. Then, he started to move, keeping a rough and steady pace. His eyes never left yours as his hips cracked and rolled against yours. “Love you,” Dean choked again, leaving a trail of kisses down your neck.  
“L-love y—“ You moaned loudly as he quickened his pace, cutting you off. His thrusts became more and more frantic, signaling his impending climax.  
With one final growl, Dean unloaded into you, slamming his eyes shut as he bit his lower lip. “Nnhhh,” He grunted as his thrusts slowed, before finally stopping. The two of you caught your breath slowly.  
Dean leaned his forehead against yours. Then, rolling onto his side, he pulled you against him and smiled. “Hey, I think they’re clearing up already,” he teased, still catching his breath. “Maybe that’s the secret behind acne breakouts.” With a wink, he leaned in closer. “Just let me know when I can be of service.”  
You shoved him, letting out a giggle. “Ass.” You rolled your eyes. “We need to shower. It reeks of sex in here.”  
Dean wiggled his eyebrows. “Is that an invitation?”  
You huffed out a laugh as you slipped from his arms, heading for the bathroom. You heard Dean scurry to his feet, too eager to wait for an answer.


End file.
